


Sand In My Shoes

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Romance, jmdc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realized, while slowly rubbing the oil into Malfoy's skin, that they were two fortunate, but lonely men, craving to be loved. This man, this beautiful man deserved a wonderful life, whether Harry would be a part of it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand In My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idikehaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/gifts), [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).



> Much thanks to dracogotgame for the beta-check! <3

Harry adjusted his swimming trunks as he stepped onto the beach. People didn't pay attention at all at him, which was the best feeling ever. Here he wasn't _The Chosen One_ or _The Boy Who Lived_ , but just a skinny boy with tousled hair and long milk cans, which were called legs.

He really needed some time off after his not so friendly divorce. Harry knew he had to encounter Ginny when this vacation was over, since she was the mother of his children and because he was still close with the Weasleys. Her blazing eyes and her sharp tongue kept haunting him in his dreams, but not today. He was going to have a wonderful day and he would face his problems like a man. But not today.

He smiled at a little girl who was building an impressive sandcastle. She had talent. Magical talent. Harry always had an eye for magic and he was almost sure that he would see the girl again at Hogwarts, where he taught Defence against the Dark Arts.

Harry put his beach towel over his shoulder and saw an empty spot near the water line. He was going to enjoy himself and let the sun colour his pale skin. He needed to lighten up a bit. Yeah, today was going to be great.

“Since when did you refuse to greet your arch-nemesis?”

Harry recognized the drawling voice, a voice which he hadn't heard in years. He turned his head and looked into the piercing eyes of Draco Malfoy. He hadn't changed much, except for an impressive increase of muscle. Harry started to count the small drops of sweat dripping from his face onto his inhumanly flat belly, until he realized that Malfoy was looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

“I have all the time in the world,” he said, raising one eyebrow. “Don't let me stop you.”

Harry felt a blush creeping up his neck. He had been checking out his former enemy. There was no arguing about it.

“How have you been, Malfoy?” Harry muttered, trying to break the obvious tension.

“It's getting better by the minute,” Malfoy teased, making Harry even more uncomfortable. “But seriously, I have been going through a rough patch. The same as you, I reckon.”

“How do you...?”

“I _do_ read papers, Potter,” Malfoy said, smoothing his blond, long manes with his hand. “Enjoying your holiday?”

“It's getting better by the minute.” Did he just flirt back? Harry smiled as he saw a faint pink blush appear on Malfoy's cheeks. Apparently he had. “What are you doing here? I thought you and Astoria moved to France?”

“We did,” Malfoy explained. “But I've never felt at home there. When Astoria filed for a divorce, I took the opportunity to move back to England. I bought a small cottage near the beach, enjoying a quiet life. A peaceful life.”

“Good to hear,” Harry whispered.

“You'll get over it, Potter,” Malfoy said, correctly reading the sad expression on Harry's face. “One day, you will be lying on this beach, worry-free, with the love of your life smearing your back with suntan lotion.”

Harry blinked a couple of times as Malfoy grabbed a can out of his bag.

“Would you do me the honour?”

Harry's mind was working overtime. What the hell was happening here? He hadn't talked to Malfoy for years and now they were on a beach teasing each other's arses off. But on the other hand, he was a free man again and Malfoy would be perfect to forget his problems for a while, although he had never considered himself being gay. It didn't matter. _Today was going to be great, remember?_

Harry laid his towel next to Malfoy's and grabbed the can filled with suntan lotion. Malfoy obediently turned himself onto his stomach, exposing his reddening back. It was quiet at the beach, because it still was early in the morning, so Harry wouldn't have to worry about staring eyes.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the cool substance pooling in his hands. It felt sticky but soothing. For a second, Harry felt doubt rising in his gut, but he decided to ignore it. The moment Harry's hands touched Malfoy's soft, burning skin, an electric jolt raced towards his heart. It was like he experienced the pain Malfoy had to endure during the war and beyond. The pain slowly faded and made way for pure affection. It was odd, since they had been enemies for most of their lives. Harry realized, while slowly rubbing the oil into Malfoy's skin, that they were two fortunate, but lonely men, craving to be loved. This man, this beautiful man deserved a wonderful life, whether Harry would be a part of it or not.

Harry caressed Malfoy's shoulder-blades, gently rubbing the skin. Malfoy groaned softly. He was clearly enjoying Harry's treatment. His fingers travelled downwards, over Malfoy's spine towards his hips and goose bumps started to appear on the pale skin.

“H-Harry, some people would call this inappropriate behaviour.”

“What are you talking ab...” Harry began, but was stunned as he looked down, witnessing the huge bulge tenting his trunks. He hadn't even noticed. That was a first...like Malfoy calling him by his first name. He felt his cheeks reddening rapidly and he quickly removed his hands.

“I-I'm so sorry...”

“Harry, I think it's time for you to remove my trunks,” Malfoy said huskily as he turned around. Harry felt like a cage fighter being kicked in the chin when he saw Malfoy's arousal trying to break free from its prison.

“B-but the others...”

“Already took care of that,” Malfoy whispered. He waved at an enormous woman looking in their direction, but she didn't even blink. “See?”

Harry's lust took the best of him as he laid himself upon Malfoy, feeling his stone hard cock pressing against his groin. He pressed his lips onto Malfoy's, devouring his unique taste as his hips rocked uncontrollably, giving perfect friction to Malfoy’s cock. He opened his mouth and Malfoy plunged his tongue inside, licking and caressing every bit it could find. Harry felt pre-come dampening his trunks as he looked downwards. A wet spot was starting to form in Malfoy’s luxuriously, silk pants and was growing rapidly. The sight of Malfoy leaking with arousal, released Harry’s inner beast and his hand travelled downward, until his fingers were wrapped around Malfoy’s thick, hot shaft, pumping him with short strokes. His thumb caressed the pulsing head, which was soaked with pre-come, and soon he felt Malfoy’s heartbeat increasing.

“Close,” Malfoy groaned against Harry's cheek. “So close...”

Harry took off Malfoy's gear, while kissing his way downwards, until he reached his destination. Blond hair decorated Malfoy's thin, large cock, pre-come leaking from the slit. Harry dived in, taking in the smell of sex and the musky scent of Malfoy's privates as his lips enclosed the tip of his cock. He tongued the slit, feasting upon the impressive amount of pre-come, as his head bobbed up and down.

“Harry...”

Harry heard the warning in Malfoy's voice, but he wasn't thinking about stopping. Instead he sped up his movements, sucking fervently on Malfoy's throbbing knob. Malfoy's ecstatic groan was music to Harry's ears and he relaxed his throat when thick spurts of come splattered against his palate. The taste was bitter, but he swallowed it nonetheless, until his lover was fully spent.

“I bet there’s more where that came from,” Harry teased, releasing Malfoy’s softening cock with a wet pop.

“You first,” Malfoy said, almost impatiently. His hand went for the enormous bulge in Harry’s swimming trunks, but Harry warded off his attempt. Malfoy glared at him, hurt visible in his eyes, but Harry just smiled.

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Harry said hastily, caressing Malfoy’s soft cheek. “I-I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I…really like you.”

Pink turned into a deep shade of crimson. Harry had never seen Malfoy this uncomfortable. He knew that Malfoy was used to block out his emotions and feelings and now his body was betraying him. It was cute.

“I want to do this the right way,” Harry continued, pulling Malfoy close. “I want to have dinner with you. I want to talk to you. I want to fall in love with you. And then I want to make love to you. I want to kiss you, Malfoy. I want to kiss every part of your body. Even the hidden, dirty ones.”

“I…I…yes…that would be lovely,” Malfoy stuttered, a post-orgasmic blush still colouring his cheeks.

Harry leaned in for a kiss and Malfoy met him halfway. Their kiss was slow, sensual and perfect. Harry felt butterflies roaming around in his stomach and realized he had made the right decision. He was falling in love and wanted to scream it out loud, but kept himself in check. He didn’t want to scare him off. He wanted Malfoy to find out everything about him. The good, but also the bad things. He wanted Malfoy to love him, just the way he was.

“Come to my hotel room at eight o’clock this evening,” Harry whispered as he disentangled himself from his friend. “And we will have dinner. Just the two of us.”

“I’ve never been treated like this, Potter,” Malfoy said, sounding impressed. “I-It’s something that I have to get used to.”

“You will,” Harry said as he leaned in for another, quick kiss. “I will give you the love that you deserve.”

And he stood up, while Malfoy lifted up the concealment spells, waved and made his way to his hotel room. His cock hadn’t softened a bit, which was very uncomfortable while walking.

As soon as he opened the door of his hotel room, he sprinted towards the shower, craving for a fast wank. It only took a couple of strokes and soon the shower cubicle was sprayed with Harry’s arousal. He slumped to the floor, closing his eyes as he thought about that small ray of light, which had enlightened the dark road he was heading for. There was still hope and his name was Draco Malfoy.

 

~*~

 

Harry adjusted the collar of his shirt and tried the best he could to shape his hair with a wet comb. He was fighting a losing battle. He threw the comb into the sink and checked his breath for the seventh time.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous. Everything was ready. He had made reservations in the finest restaurant in town, and he had prepared his bedroom for the night. Man, he had even shaved his body hair. Just to be sure. He wanted to look at his absolute best. Malfoy was worth it. Harry knew for sure.

He checked his watch. Malfoy had been punctual as ever in the past, but he was already ten minutes late.

_Calm yourself, Potter. Act like a man!_

But after an hour, there was still no sight of Malfoy. He walked to the balcony of his room, gazing over the still crowded streets, but he couldn’t identify his trademark blond hair.

He walked back inside, and Harry saw his own, reddening face in the mirror. It was as clear as a bell. Malfoy had been playing with his mind. All he wanted was _The Chosen One_ going down on him. Malfoy hadn’t changed a bit. He was still the same, sneaky, dirty bastard as he always had been. And he fell for it like a horny sixteen-year-old. Then his eyes fell upon a vase filled with beautiful red roses.

“Fucking bastard!” Harry roared to his reflection. He threw the vase against the mirror and glass flew around in every direction. Harry fell upon his knees, sobbing loudly as he buried his face into his hands.

 

~*~

 

Harry adjusted his tie, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was familiar with the expression on his face. It was something one shouldn’t get familiar with. 

He felt a big hand on his shoulder and turned his head. Ron smiled weakly at him, unable to say something. Harry appreciated the gesture. Their friendship was so strong that words weren’t necessary to express what they felt deep inside.

“You’re on.”

It almost sounded like he was about to go on stage. Maybe he was. It felt like it.

“I don’t belong there, Ron.”

“You do,” Ron said firmly. “And you know it.”

Ron had always known and although he expressed himself differently in the past, no sneer would leave his lips this time.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“We’re with you. Mione and me. Whatever happens.”

“I know,” Harry said, sighing. “Thanks, mate.”

He looked into the mirror one last time and straightened his shoulders, before following Ron towards the large room at the end of the corridor.

_“Sir, one thing.”_

Harry closed his eyes, listening to the voices coming from ahead.

_Harry cleared his throat, pulling himself together for the twentieth time that evening._

_“Yes?”_

He couldn’t define what they were talking about. But he guessed it was about him. Of course. Always him.

_“We found this nearby the place of the accident.”_

_Harry felt another blow in the stomach. It was a huge bunch of red roses. Harry recognized his writing on the stained cart._

_“It must have fallen out of his hands, when…”_

“You can do it, Harry.”

Hermione’s soft, good-natured voice still gave him strength in times of need. He could never express the gratefulness he felt for his two best friends, standing by his side.

He pushed open the door, ignoring the surprised and disgruntled voices as he walked towards the dais. He suppressed a sob as his fingers gently brushed the smooth wood.

Eyes were piercing every part of his body when he took a piece of paper out of his inner pocket. He scraped his throat and opened his mouth.

“We are gathered here to mourn the loss of Draco Malfoy, the man whom I loved more than anyone.”

_He closed the door behind the officer and took the cart from the table. Tears appeared in his eyes as he started to read._

_**“Looking forward to the main course. Let dessert be our shared future. X Draco.”** _


End file.
